


Lesbian Rub Off

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Loli, Mom - Freeform, Reluctant, Yuri, grandma, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra Hill is trying to give Molly a better life... better than her slutty mother, Delilah ever did... but will the natural slut gene in the Hill family win out.... of course it will :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian Rub Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another suggestion from Veron the one that gave me the idea for "The Futa Next door" and "Santa's Lap" these stories are from the same universe.... oh and this is my first lesbian story... I hope you guys like it :)

Sandra Hill (25) was visiting her mother Delilah Hill (39)... The Hill girls were known to be... Let’s just say loose, for a lack of a better term. But Sandra was trying to fix that part of her while raising her daughter, Molly (10).

Neither Sandra or her mother married that’s why they still have their maiden names. Also both mother and daughter had kids early... This devastated Sandra and she vowed to change her life so her daughter would not become a slu- ummm... an un-proper lady like her and her mother was (her mother still is).

It had been years since Sandra spent a weekend at her mother’s... She had almost forgotten why. Until...

Things were fine at first, mother daughter and grandmother were having a normal weekend until that Sunday... After the girls went out they tried on some clothes and in the end they ended up in their underwear... 

“Oh... I’m so hot...” Delilah said as she lay there with her legs spread open... It didn’t help she was in her in a black garter belt and red sheer stockings... She also wore a matching lacey bra to bring the whole thing together. With her voluptuous milf body and pretty face in black thin framed glasses... She looked like the epitome of the sexy librarian. 

“Mother please!” Sandra said a little louder than she meant to. “not in front of Molly.”

Sandra knew the way her mother was moving and talking she was horny and was about to-

Completely ignoring her daughter the mature woman lowered her hand into her black lacy panties and began rubbing her clit with her two fingers... Slowly at first.

“Mommy, what is grandma doing?” The little girl asked Innocently... She wasn’t sure what she was doing but the way her grandmother moved and sounded it made her very tingly between her legs. 

Sandra sighed... She grew up with this. Actually her mother taught her how to masturbate. When she was growing up she would often catch her mother masturbating... It really wasn’t “catching” cause she would do it anytime, anywhere... It was so bad that it became “normal” to rub one off after dinner... Her mother’s pussy was actually the first pussy she ate out. 

when she was 5... Her mother would always masturbate while she breast fed her, she became used to the smell every time she ate, one day her mother wondered how it would feel to have her darling little baby suck her clit... Sandra remembered it all- and loved the taste.

When Sandra breast fed Molly she would masturbated too... It just felt too good... But she never did it openly... though there were a couple of times she “accidentally” didn’t wash her hands after cumming and she "accidentally" let her daughter lick her juices off of her fingers... 

Now she remembered why they never stayed over her mother's house for more that one night... But why was she not covering Molly’s eyes? Was this her own perverted plan? Did she want her daughter to see this? Just the thought of it...

“Mommy... Why are you doing the same thing as grandma?” Molly asked now instinctively humping a pillow that she put between her legs.

That was right, this was what she wanted... It had been over 7 years since she satisfied herself. She held her self back for so long that all her lust came out at once. 

“Oh, baby your grandma and I are masturbating...” she said the little girl was over come with lust too... But the young girl didn’t know what to do with it. 

“H-how does i-it feel? Molly asked still humping her now moist pillow.

“Come here honey I’ll show you...” Sandra said. 

Sandra took off her dress and panties as her daughter walked over to her... She was left with black thigh-high stockings and a black bra... Plain but sexy she thought to herself... She was thinking of buying a whole new wardrobe of sexy lingering when she got back.

Molly had on knee high socks, cotton white panties and though she was barely budding, she didn’t need a bra.. All of this was covered by a yellow sun dress... That had a large wet spot in the crotch area. 

The little girl sat on her mother’s lap... “this is going to feel good baby...” her mother said before lowering her hand onto the girls panties. Her mother rubbed her pussy though her sopping wet panties expertly rubbing her daughter so she would feel the most pleasure... Her daughter was at the mercy of her mother’s fingers.

Delilah soon came over and pulled her granddaughter’s soaked panties off... “if you like that dear, your going to love this.” she said.

“Ohhhhhh!!!!!” this was the first tongue to touch her virgin pussy and the girl went a little wild. She was in heaven... When she finally noticed what was going on again she was tongue kissing her mother. 

Little Molly was loving her new mother and grandmother... The pleasure they were showing her was crazy... She never wanted it to stop.

“Ok baby, I think it is time you learned to eat pussy.” he mother said.

Delilah smiled and laid down on the floor, she told Molly to straddle her face as her daughter sat on the couch, legs spread open... “Now eat your Mommy’s pussy dear... Like your grandma’s been doing to you.” she said. 

Sandra watched her daughter slowly lower her head, sniff her pussy and licked it a bit... Soon her little mouth was ravaging her mommy’s cunt like there was no tomorrow.

Molly was thinking it was weird... She tasted this before but she couldn’t remember when. She decided then and there that she would eat as much pussy as possible. 

After awhile and many intense orgasms...

“Ok it’s time grandma, teaches you something,” Delilah said raising her granddaughter’s leg.. The woman then slid in to where her pussy was kissing little Molly’s hairless pussy... “it’s called the scissor position.” the woman began to rub her pussy against Molly’s and soon Molly began to rub back... Moving her hips like a true Hill slut... 

Her mother was so proud... As Molly and Delilah came Sandra tried to match them and came at the same time...

-months later-

All three women are sitting at the dining-room table

“I’m so glad, grandma lives with us now.” Molly said a bit breathless.

“Yeah baby, family is important.” Sandra said.

“Oh shit... Fuck!!!!” Delilah said as she fucked herself with a cucumber...

They were all fucking themselves with cucumbers... Molly was fucking her ass... Cause her mommy told her they would sell her virginity in a few years and make millions... Molly couldn’t wait... The feeling of her full ass was soooo gooood that it made her want to fill her pussy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, an art decided to collaborate with me and created this picture set I hope you guys enjoy it... I personally left out specific details about the characters, for those who wanted to imagine they were the daughter, mother or grandmother... but claypsoidal1 has made them white and blonds... which is fine but for those who imagined something else this is just a warning. 
> 
> link to the picture set:  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60160607


End file.
